


One Man One Jar Jar Phil

by instarbuckswithdan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, blame the anon that encouraged me, it's better if you've seen the video, lol, what is capitalisation, zayan no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instarbuckswithdan/pseuds/instarbuckswithdan
Summary: dan succs jar jar phil in it's good i'm telling u trust me





	One Man One Jar Jar Phil

**Author's Note:**

> for the full experience watch the one man one jar video so you know what sounds he's talking about

dan looked back at the jar. it looked so good in the glistening light of the bathroom. i’m gonna take such good care of you, phil. he whispered softly. he could swear the jar glistened brighter. he slowly took his clothes off and turned the camera on. he suddenly felt very nervous. what if someone from the internet recognised him? “no one will recognise your butt other than me, dan” jar jar phil supplied from underneath him. “you’re right. i’m being silly.” dan breathed out with a soft, nervous giggle. he licked his lips and turned the camera on.

  
dan sat back with his butt in the air, the camera only showing his beautiful d and jar jar phil all hard under him. he hesitated for a moment then looked at phil. it was like all his doubts had washed away. he remembered why he was here. he had stretched himself earlier while phil encouraged him to go on. the memories from earlier sent a shiver down his spine. “go on, love. suck me in.” jar jar phil encouraged. that’s all the encouragement dan needed. he slowly lowered his ass. after what if felt like an eternity, his asshole touched jar jar phil’s head. as soon as it hit it was like his hole was made for him. jar jar phil’s tip was sucked right in, as if it belonged and both let out a moan of pleasure. dan heard that satisfying crack, telling him that phil had reached his peak, not being able to withstand the pressure of his walls. he could hear phil’s last moan as the shards of glass fell out of his ass along with a gush of blood; the blood making that satisfying sound as if rushed down past his walls. dan’s ass clenched and released again, bringing out more of jar jar phil from the warmth of dan’s inside, the cold air hitting his remains. as more blood spilled out making that blood gushing sound, dan relished in the pain it brought him and moaned so hard he could swear jar phil heard it from wherever he was . he came hard and fast.

  
as he came down from his high he looked down and his boyfriend’s remains mixed in his blood and come. he felt a surge of exhilarating flowing through his veins. that was the best orgasm of his life. he could still feel jar jar phil’s shards digging into his anus. the pain did nothing but turn dan on even more. he licked his lips again and looked around. “your turn, susan 69.” he whispered seductively as he eye fucked the hard, hot jar sitting on his dining table.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [on tumblr ](http://instarbuckswithdan.tumblr.com) for more emotionally scarring posts and discourses. sorry mom and dad.


End file.
